


be careful playing with fire, patrick~

by pepsiroki



Series: Drew's Smutty Smutty One Shots [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Candles, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Role Reversal, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, female dom, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsiroki/pseuds/pepsiroki
Summary: patrick really really likes wax play





	be careful playing with fire, patrick~

Throughout all your years of touring with Patrick, you had heard him hit many notes. High notes, no problem. Low notes, he’s got it. Long, drawn out notes, no problem for Tree Stump.

But there was one noise that always hit you in a certain way; one that no one heard besides you. 

And those were Patrick’s moans. 

Normally, you were the one on your knees with Patrick looming over you, his porcelain skin, strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes causing him to look seraphine despite his actions, but you switched things up for today. Patrick was on his knees, the soft of his knees scraped and raw against the uncomfortable of the carpet. You couldn’t help but sneer internally,  _ Now you know how I feel… _

Two candles, burning softly and filling the room with a sweet vanilla smell, were sitting on the end table within your reach. Patrick had a blindfold over his eyes, an excited smile on his face. The blindfold was the only scrap of fabric he was wearing, leaving him completely nude. You, on the other hand, were wearing the tight, red dress that you knew he liked.

He followed the sound of your heels as you circled around him, dragging your nails over his soft skin. You grabbed one of the candles and blew it out gently, which tainted the sweet smell with the heavy scent of smoke. Your hand came to Patrick’s shoulder, tilting him back. His breath hitched as he knew what was about to come.

The first drizzle of scalding wax against his chest caused him to yelp in alarm, but the yelp quickly turned into a moan as the pleasure took over the pain. His cock jumped, the tip nearly touching his stomach and leaking precum steadily. You giggled, moving to a different location on his chest and drizzling wax again. His moans were almost as pretty as his singing, and had the same amount of soul!

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Patrick was murmuring, his tone sounding like he was about to cry, but you knew better. If he was going to cry, he would have yelled his safeword, “Please…”

“Please what, Patrick? You have to use your words.” You cooed, petting his hair. He whimpered, your name falling from his lips like the unanswered prayer Christians murmured. 

“Please let me fuck you. I need to.” He nearly whispered, and you giggled softly. It was adorable to see him like this, but you also knew he was trying his best to be a sub. It just… didn’t fit him…

You gently took off his blindfold, but the way you devoured his lips was not gentle. His hands, which had been unbound the entire time pulled you down. You landed on his lap, his cock pressing against you. If he had been any faster in taking off your dress, you were sure he would have torn it. He looked at your nude body, a smirk pulling against his pillowy lips. You fell back, and he hovered over you, small slivers of blue visible from behind his lust blown pupils.

“No panties  _ and _ no bra? Naughty girl.” He teased and you rolled your eyes, your face feeling hot.

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me, Stump.” You demanded, pulling his lips down to yours. He obliged, his cock sliding into your tight heat effortlessly. He dropped his forehead to your collarbone, strangled grunt escaping his lips.

"God, you're so fucking wet." He gasped out, fingers digging into your hipbone hard enough that you were sure it would bruise. 

You keened and rolled your hips, trying to get him to move. He took the hint and started thrusting into you languidly, causing you to dig your nails into his shoulders. At the pain of your nails, he started thrusting faster and harder, to the point where your back was rubbing raw against the carpet. The pain was in the back of your mind as Patrick’s cock shook you to the core.

“Faster, Patrick, please,” You hissed, crying out unhindered as his thumb came up to circle your swollen bundle of nerves. You threw your head back, letting out a near scream of a moan. His name was falling from your lips in broken sentences, mixed with cursed. He clenched his stomach muscles, enamoured by the sight before him, one that he knew would come back to haunt his dirtiest of dreams for many nights to come. 

“That’s it, baby. Come for Daddy…” He murmured into the elegant slope of your neck as you threw your head back, your lips parting, as you completely let go- your orgasm shaking you to the bone. Patrick wasn’t that far behind, your name coming out as a beautiful, soul, sin tainted note, as he pulled out and came across your stomach, white staining the cream of your skin.

You looked up at him, letting free an innocent giggle that was completely out of place on your dark, swollen lips, hair mussed from your desperate hands, Patrick’s cum across your stomach and chest, completing your look of sinful dishevelment.

Patrick pressed a gentle kiss to the side of your mouth and lifted you up, taking you to the connected bathroom from your room. He drew a warm bath and you both sat in it, cleaning off, then cuddling long after the water had turned cold.

Back in your bed, you two were melted into an embrace, Patrick’s kiss in your hair.

Patrick’s moans may have been the one thing no one else was allowed to hear, but I love you was also yours, no matter how much he said it.

  
  



End file.
